Archangel's Staff
Classic= * 10% cooldown reduction (from passive) = * ability power (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * 100 mana (using Mana Charge) = * 1 ability power (for every ) = * is gold efficient. ** gold efficiency is further increased by |+161.25g}} for every obtained using Mana Charge, or |+21.75g}} for every obtained from other sources. ** is gold efficient with 328 mana from . }} Builds into * automatically transforms into when the Mana Charge passive reaches 750 bonus mana. Similar items }} |-|Quick Charge= * 10% cooldown reduction (from passive) = * ability power (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * 100 mana (using Mana Charge) = * 1 ability power (for every ) = * is gold efficient. ** gold efficiency is further increased by |+161.25g}} for every obtained using Mana Charge, or |+21.75g}} for every obtained from other sources. ** is gold efficient with 328 mana from . }} Builds into * automatically transforms into when the Mana Charge passive reaches 750 bonus mana. Similar items }} Notes * grants a total of ability power}} by itself at zero stacks. * When gaining maximum mana from , you preserve your . * adds one stack upon cast and another stack if ended early without a collision. Similarly, adds one stack upon activation, and a second if activated early. * Toggled abilities (e.g ) adds one stack whenever the toggled ability expends mana and the stack is off cooldown. * on requires mana expenditure in order to charge, making it impossible for manaless champions to charge it. Strategy * is commonly paired with for many ability power scaling champions. These two items together can effectively eliminate any champion's mana problems and the early and are useful in lane for the healing sustain and increased mana pool. The only downside to this build is / as well as take considerable time to stack. ** Keep in mind that isn't the only mana item that synergizes with . , , and can all replace or be added to depending on the matchup. * has great synergy with a , as it increases ability power by 40%. This means that whenever your mana is increased, the will increase your ability power, and then the will increase it again due to the 40% increased ability power passive. ** This is equal to of the holder . Trivia * Assuming a charge is gained every 4 seconds, the 750 mana charge takes 6 minutes and 15 seconds to max. * The version is also used on the Crystal Scar during Rotating Game Modes. Patch history Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ;V9.6 * Can now only purchase one item. ;V8.9 * + + = . ** + + + = . * When gaining maximum mana from , now preserves the , instead of restoring the same amount of maximum mana gained. ;V8.8 * Awe conversion reduced to from . Does not affect . ;V8.4 * + + + = . ** + + = . * Ability power reduced to 50 from 80. * Mana increased to 650 from 250. * Grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Grants an additional 10% cooldown reduction. ;V8.1 * Mana Charge tooltip updated to "for each mana expenditure" from "for each spell cast or mana expenditure". * Mana Charge no longer trigger on abilities without a mana cost. ;V7.21 * Mana charge cooldown changed to 3 times per 12 seconds from 2 times per 8 seconds. * Pinging the item will now display how many charges you have. ;V7.10 * Howling Abyss ** Grants +12 maximum mana from 8 on spellcast or mana expenditure. ;V6.9 * Mana regeneration reduced to 0% from 50%. * Refunds . * (Quick Charge) Maximum mana granted per charge increased to 12 from 10. ;V6.7 * Crystal Scar version renamed to Archangel Staff (Quick Charge). ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost ??? ;V5.13 * + + = ** + + = * Ability power increased to 80 from 60. ;V4.20 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost unchanged. * Mana regeneration changes to +50% of base mana regen from +10 mana regen per 5 seconds. ;V3.14 * New icon. ;V3.9 * ** Mana gained increased to 8 from 6. ** Cooldown per charge increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Updated the tooltip to clarify its actual functionality. ;V3.8 * Map-specific version added for Crystal Scar. ;V1.0.0.154 * Ability power increased to 60 from 50. * Mana charge amount increased to 6 from 5. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Base mana reduced to 250 from 400. * Ability power increased to 50 from 45. * Mana regen per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 25. * Mana charge passive changed: ** Champions may now gain bonus mana when they spend mana in addition to on ability use. ** Maximum bonus mana reduced to 750 from 1000. ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. ;V1.0.0.139 * Tooltip now updates dynamically. ;V1.0.0.127 * Again displays current bonus mana. ;Undocumented * Tooltip no longer displays bonus mana. ;V1.0.0.123 * Now displays unique bonus mana in tooltip. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * Mana to ability power conversion ratio increased to 3% from . ;V1.0.0.82 * Mana cap increased to 1000 from 600. * Mana to ability power conversion ratio increased to from 2%. ;V1.0.0.74 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V0.8.22.115 * Now has an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but now works with all spells including and ). ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;June 12, 2009 Patch * Bonus ability power based on mana is no longer Unique. ;May 23, 2009 Patch * Fixed a bug which caused to stack. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Combine cost increased to from . * Ability power reduced to 45 from 50. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Now gains bonus ability power based on max mana (instead of current mana). * Tool-tip updated to make more sense. * Mana gain is now Unique. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Bonus ability power from mana increased to from 2%. ;Alpha Week 7 * Fixed a bug that caused you to lose your bonus when upgrading from . ;Alpha Week 5 * Now increases the bearer's ability power by 2% of current mana instead of reducing nearby ally cooldowns by 15%. }} References cs:Archangel's Staff de:Stab des Erzengels es:Báculo del Arcángel fr:Bâton de l'Archange pl:Kostur Archanioła pt-br:Cajado do Arcanjo ru:Archangel's Staff zh:大天使之杖 Category:Ability power items Category:Mana items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Cooldown reduction items